Playing with Brendan
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A patron requested oneshot. Brendan finds himself in a rather strange situation after losing a battle to a hex maniac and fairy tale girl. (Contains age regression, shota, Lolita, straight.)


**As stated in the summary, the following is a patron requested oneshot.**

* * *

Brendan sighed as his last pokemon fainted.

He recalled them, accepting his failure. It had been his own fault, not his pokemon, and he knew it. He had been somewhat... distracted during the battle.

Partially by the slightly creepy look in the Fairy Tale girl's eyes, but more so by the Hex Maniac. Her plump, curvy body had been extremely difficult not to stare at, embarrassed as he was by it. He was only human, and had been unable to keep himself focused.

"Now you have to come play with us!" The fairy tale girl said excitedly, bouncing on her tiny feet.

Brendan nodded, "Fair's fair I guess." He said.

He had been rather confused when, at the start of the battle, rather than wager money like most trainers did when engaged in a battle, these two had instead wagered his time. Had he won, he would get money, but if he lost, he would have to come play with them.

It was a confusing but not unreasonable request. Though the confusion kicked up from a four to four thousand when, upon her victory, the Hex Maniac held out her hands.

A strange purple symbol appeared in the air over them, and Brendan became light headed. He stumbled slightly as the world seemed to grow around him.

No.. no, the world wasn't growing, he was shrinking, becoming younger.

Whatever the Hex Maniac had done, it reduced Brendan down to a short, adorable little shota boy, to the point that even the fairy tale girl stood taller than him. She excitedly took his hand and pulled him along back to her and Hex's home.

Mostly out of sheer confusion, with a slight amount of curious excitement born from his shota-ficiation making him unable to properly wrap him head around the situation, Brendan followed along without resistance or hesitation.

Once the three were inside, the fun began almost immediately. Hex shut and locked the door, then began stripping her clothing off. Brendan's eyes widened, jaw falling open at seeing her plump tits in all their glory as the maniac tossed her shirt and bra aside.

The fairy tale girl was doing the same, leaving her cute lolita body on full display as well before moving in close and beginning to strip him down as well. Brendan squirmed at this for a bit, but stopped when the fairy tale girl told him to.

Partially it was from the childlike thinking, as he had agreed to play with them and if this is what they wanted to do, then it was what they would do.

Partially it was from the older, more lustful part of his mind still present even in his transformed, young body; knowing that if the two girls were undressing, then pleasure was certain to follow.

The naked hex maniac sat down on a couch, beckoning the now naked little boy to sit on her lap.

Brendan approached her slowly, climbing up onto the couch and sitting down in the woman's lap. He blushed madly, unable to see her face beyond her massive breasts from this position. But that didn't seem to bother her.

Quite the opposite, her hand seemed to be pushing his head directly to her breasts. Brendan let her do so without argument, small mouth latching onto her nipples and beginning to suck and pull at them.

She moaned softly, rubbing his head as he sucked. As he did so, the fairy tale girl joined him up on the couch; though the girl seemed more interested in his member than the hex maniac's breasts.

Brendan whimpered against the hex maniac's bountiful breasts as he felt the fairy tale girl's soft, warm hands gripping his stiff little cock. While he had been shrunken down to a much, much smaller level, he was still surprisingly bigger than his size/physical age would have let either of them guess.

Unfortunately-or fortunately, as the fairy tale girl seemed to take no end of amusement from it-the physical transformation had left Brendan's body extremely sensitive.

It only took few moments of her stroking him with both hands for his cock to erupt with a surprising about of cum, coating her hands and spurting onto her face.

The semi-crazed loli giggled at this, licking her hands clean before cleaning her face, seeming to love every drop of his release. This done, she moved her head down, wrapping her lips around his little member and starting to suck him mercilessly, relishing the cum that he seemed to let out every few moments despite never going limp.

It seemed that in addition to being made more sensitive, the hex had also given him an extremely increased amount of stamina to facilitate their fun. The fairy tale girl took his length to the base, gulping down his cum as she milked him. And if this weren't overwhelming enough by itself, Brendan was now realizing exactly why the hex maniac's breasts were so large: they were filled with milk. As he sucked, she began to let out milk into his mouth.

Her hand keeping his head in place, the only thing he could do was drink it down as the loli trainer did the same to his member. It didn't taste bad by any means.

Far from it, it tasted amazing to Brendan. It was just an odd experience that he hadn't been expecting. As the surprise wore off, he started to suck harder on her tits for more, the fairy tale girl picking up the pace as well with her own sucking as they kept going.

The hex maniac moaned in delight at this, her legs rubbing together gently as she enjoyed the boy's feeding. As much as both were enjoying it though, it wouldn't let either of them cum.

What felt like an eternity of pleasure and milk to Brendan-though in reality was probably only ten or so minutes-later, the three of them changed position, the fairy tale girl stepping off of the couch so the hex maniac could lay down on her back with her legs spread for the shota boy. Brendan didn't need to be instructed what to do here, immediately moving between the thicc woman's legs.

She held him close to her with said legs as she thrust into him. She moaned happily as he did so, evidently not minding his smaller size in the slightest.

Brendan practically whimpered from the pleasure as he easily hilted himself inside of her hot, wet pussy.

He found himself cumming within seconds, the hex woman's legs keeping his hips moving so he didn't stop pumping into her as he did. He breathed heavily, soon managing to get used to the intense feeling and keep himself moving as his sensitive body came fast.

He tried to thrust harder, the hex maniac seeming to enjoy it despite the actual strength the little shota could put into his movements being extremely minimal.

It was another long age of pleasure and heat from Brendan's perspective before the hex maniac finally reached her first climax; while between her pussy and the fairy tale girl's mouth, Brendan wouldn't have been shocked if he had reached the triple digits by now.

He slid out of her now extremely full pussy, so much cum having been dumped into her that her stomach had been extended slightly by it. She moved her body into sitting position and told Brendan to do the same.

As he did, the fairy tale girl crawled up into his lap, dropping her hips hard to impale herself on his cock. Both of them cried out hard, shaking as Brendan came immediately from the rough hilting the fairy tale girl, while not making it all the way, wasn't far off from it.

Her hips began to move, not giving Brendan any time to recover as she started to ride him, and she had no patience for going slow. Brendan's moaned echoed through the room as the girl bounced herself roughly on his cock.

He tried, like with the hex maniac, to move his hips with her and find some rhythm, but her pace was too intense for him to keep up; and she hardly seemed to need him to do so, happily enjoying being the only one moving as she used his shota cock like a dildo that unloaded ungodly amounts of cum.

The hex maniac leaned over as the fairy tale girl rode him, bringing his head back to her breasts for him to drink more. He was going to need the energy, as she knew that the fairy tale girl took quite a lot to be satisfied.

Mind you, even if she weren't so energetic, the to had already decided to keep Brendan with them. He would be something between a toy and a boyfriend for the two of them they had decided.

Despite not being asked and certainly not having agreed to it, they doubted Brendan would mind it much~

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this oneshot. If you'd like to get your own request written, want to chat directly, or just want to support the writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron ^-^**

**I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
